Believe Me
by MimicTanooki
Summary: Shonen-ai! RikKy! (I've never seen Di Gi Charat yaoi before... I feels specialful) Ky is coming home from work and gets caught in a heavy rainfall. What happens if he has to spend the night in Rik's part-time job store? My first story ever! Be nice now


"Believe Me"  
  
RikxKy  
  
Ky P.O.V.  
  
I casually strolled down the dark street that was lit by only the street lamps as the moon had decided on hiding among the mass of clouds overhead. I sighed and took in the cold, yet damp night air, enjoying the silence. The street is so empty, and the sky seems so threatening...It always makes me feel small inside.  
  
But, it's not like I'm in any rush to get home and find out if Piyoko-sama has more work for me at our hideout. It's just a tiny little shack filled with dust, and we barely have enough space for us all to get one room. I guess it's "cosy" then...Oh well, it isn't SO bad.  
  
I blinked as I felt a cold drop splatter rather abruptly on my nose. I looked up expectantly and obviously, more drops followed in a vicious rainfall.  
  
"It's pouring!" I shouted loudly, to no one in particular, as I broke out into a run down the street seeking shelter. I shielded my head rather ineffectively with my arms. I quickly ducked away into the doorway of some random store. I jiggled the doorknob but it was locked. I stood with my back leaning against the glass door and sighed stressfully. I brushed away some stubborn bangs that always ended up covering my eyes and pouted.  
  
"Aah!" I cried suddenly as I felt no support behind me. I waved my arms rapidly to regain my balance, but I began to fall backwards. I shut my eyes tightly as I hit the floor...softly? I stopped flailing my arms and opened my eyes carefully. I'm at an angle so I've come to the conclusion that I am being supported by something other than the door. So...  
  
"Ky?" a mellow voice met my ears. I blushed at the sound of the familiar voice. No one else could say anything, in any tone, with any emotion, and still sound deliciously sexy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rik asked me, spinning me around to face him. My cheeks are still flushed, I can tell, so I shall stare at down so he can't see my face. No! Must not stare at Rik! Stare at ground...Yes...That's better.  
  
I looked up and stared directly into his concerned honey brown eyes. Bad move. I've turned to mush now. Aa...so hot...  
  
"Rain," I say simply, my eyes never leaving his face, "It's precipitating and it's cold...So I searched for a shelter. May I stay with you?" Rik smiled warmly at me and nodded. He let go of my shoulders, and motioned for me to follow him. I tried to calm myself down before catching up to him.  
  
"It's...a flower shop" I state dumbly, staring blankly at the flowers. Rik's sensitive, so I guess I could picture him caring for flowers.  
  
"Why, does it seem girly?" He asks, turning around with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No, not really. I'm a lot worse..." I trail off, blushing again. Rik chuckles at my misfortune and continues to walk, leading me....somewhere.  
  
"The flowers are beautiful" I say trying to make conversation after walking for a while. This shop is pretty big... Rik's ears perk instantly at the comment and I notice his tail twitch slightly.  
  
"[1]Domo Arigatou, Ky" he says, as he sits down at a bench. I shivered when he said my name. It sounded so...suggestive to me. I sat down beside Rik and we just sit for a while and listen to the rain beat down on the windows. I'm also listening to Rik breathe and his heartbeat. Are you nervous too, Rik? It makes me scared to be so close to you. What if I do something? Would you forgive me for...for loving someone like you?  
  
Rik's hand suddenly appeared on my forehead. I blink as he gently moves my azure locks of hair away from my face.  
  
"You should tie back some of those bangs" he said absent-mindedly stroking my temples. I nuzzle slightly into his touch and smile blissfully.  
  
"What do you propose we do?" I ask him, staring into his eyes. I feel like I'm drowning in those honey-coloured orbs. Rik pauses and then twists around to reach for something. I watch him intently as he turns around holding a pot. Inside, growing in the rich soil, is a popsicle stick. Actually, there's white ivy in there as well, and the white leaves curl elegantly around the wooden sticks. There's no reminiscent of a green tint to tarnish the purity of the ivy.  
  
'SNIP.'  
  
"[2]Ano...Rik....Naze....?" I began sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, I just cut off a couple of leaves to put in your hair. Calm yourself, Ky. Let me put them in for you" Rik replied before I could decide what to say. I nodded shyly as Rik leaned in and began to carefully weave the delicate leaves into my hair. The ivy leaves rested just above my ears.  
  
"Thank you" I said gratefully, touching the ivy.  
  
"Anytime, Ky" Rik said staring thoughtfully at me. I sigh and shuffle closer to Rik. He looks really hot right now. The way he's staring at me is making me get turned on...  
  
"Ky...Can I tell you something?" Rik asks, breaking my train of thoughts all about him.  
  
"Ky...I....Well, I'm trying to say that-"  
  
"Aishiteru, Rik!" I cry suddenly and push myself onto Rik, locking our lips together. My arms impulsively wrap around his back and pull him closer. I slowly feel Rik kiss me back. Oh my god, he's kissing me! How relieving. I relax slightly, even though I feel him pull me onto his lap, and push me deeper into the kiss. I moan as he takes over and swipes his tongue against my lips, begging for entrance. Of course, I let him explore the cavern of my mouth. I feel his tongue run playfully over my teeth, but I need air desperately. We both pull away, only a few inches, and groan loudly as both our erections rub and cause friction.  
  
I rest my head in the crook of Rik's neck and catch my breath, hugging Rik tightly. I can hear Rik's thumping heart rate, and his heavy breathing. Lying here in his arms, feeling his heat, this is what I've wanted for so long.  
  
"Ky," Rik gasps, "I was supposed to say it first!" I smile and giggle rather girlishly.  
  
"Like the happy end of a movie," I say softly, "I want us to be like that." I feel Rik nod, and gently kiss my forehead.  
  
"Believe me" he says tenderly, "We will"  
  
Owari  
  
[1] Domo Arigatou: Many Thanks [2] Ano: ummm Naze: Why?  
  
A/N: Yay!!!!! I'm done! I've never seen a Rik/Ky fic, or any Di Gi Charat yaoi fic ever! This pairing must be unpopular...-- Oh well, I'm an oddball, ne? Ky is so cute! glomps Ky RR please! "Believe Me" is the title of a song that Coo Erhard (seiyuu: Tomo Saeki) sings. "Like the Happy end of a movie" etc. is part of the song. So...yeah....;; 


End file.
